


flash fic number one in a

by poundingsound (bluedreaming)



Category: VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Flash Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/poundingsound
Summary: ...but suddenly it’s like a switch gets flipped in his head...
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Collections: micro-fiction





	flash fic number one in a

At first Hongbin is all annoyed and _fuck_ it hurts and there’s sweat dripping on his eyes and he’s tired but suddenly it’s like a switch[1] gets flipped in his head and he feels his limbs going soft and his eyes droop and he _knows_ he’d let Hakyeon do anything he wanted right now and right now that’s pulling his hair[2] and the pain[3] at the roots sends a shot of pleasure straight down to his groin and he groans but Hakyeon only smirks and _keeps pulling his hair_ and his arms are too heavy or he’d reach up and grab him and make him _do something_ about the _fire_ that’s burning in his stomach and lower down. But he can see from Hakyeon’s eyes that today is a game and he’s not going to get what he wants and he _wants him to keep pulling his hair but also pay attention to other things_ but the music comes to a stop and Hakyeon leaves him hanging as usual. If Hongbin wasn’t so dead right now he would kill[4] him.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that these links, while not explicit, may not be SFW:**
> 
> 1 140720 HEX_SIGN N, Hongbin duet ending, fancam by 아모레볼레오Amorevo_LEO on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUPiMp7ftnI) [ return to text ]  
> 2 Fan photo from Live Fantasia Hex Sign by Apple Tree on [Tumblr](https://64.media.tumblr.com/53220fd2413f8c600da7ed0f2a36e95e/tumblr_n94ab78msm1spmpdbo1_500.jpg) [ return to text ]  
> 3 Link to image now [broken](http://cdn.buzznet.com/assets/users16/giraffewarrior/default/img-5157--large-msg-138242887449.jpg) [ return to text ]  
> 4 Link to image now [broken](http://cdn.buzznet.com/assets/users16/giraffewarrior/default/img-5156--large-msg-138242885732.jpg) [ return to text ]
> 
> This flash fic was originally posted on Tumblr, so I'm moving it here as part of a Tumblr clean-up process. The posting date was 2 February 2015, so that's my best guess at a creation date.


End file.
